<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Christmas Lights by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902209">Day 6: Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Blow Jobs, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Gingerbread House, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steady hand!” Roland holds onto Aiden’s wrist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What have you done?” Roland asks as he walks into the house, rereading the text that Aiden had sent him. “Come see.” Aiden calls out from upstairs. “Oh, is there where you are hiding?” Roland calls back up, as he starts to ascend the stairs. “Take your jacket off and your belt and tie.” Aiden tells him as he hears the man come closer to where he was laid on the bed. “If you say so but just you understand once I’m in there you’ll be the one following instructions.” Roland warns the man as he pushes open the door. “I decorated.” Aiden tells the older man, stretching his hands above his head to make the lights move a little. “Look at you.” Roland smirks, taking in the sight; Aiden had wrapped christmas lights around his waist, crossed across his chest and over his shoulders. “This is sexy but part of me is concerned that you'll electrocute yourself.” Roland smirks, starting to unbutton his shirt. “I dressed up for you sir.” Aiden tells him, looking up with puppy dog eyes. “Do you like it?” Aiden asks, gripping onto the bed frame. “I like it so much pup. Thank you for decorating.” Roland unzips his trousers, pulling them off along with his socks. Aiden smiles, watching Roland kneel on the end of the bed. “Now how do I untangle you?” Roland, wraps one hand around the wire tugging on it gently. “I guess you’ll have to work it out.” Aiden teases, wincing as Roland grabs his wrist harshly. “I’m going to let you answer that again.” He growls, tugging on the wire and breaking Aiden’s skin. “You okay?” Roland stops the scene to check on the man. “I’m fine.” Aiden nods. “Start up here.” Aiden points to the wire on his left shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland takes hold of Aiden’s chin, lifting his chin up. “I can see how needy you are.” He growls, sliding a hand onto the man’s thigh. “I’m not going to beg for you.” Aiden tells him, but he can feel his trousers getting tighter. “But look, what if I do this.” He grazes over Aiden’s crotch, the man closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. “I can see how desperate you are. Why don’t you my pup? I can make you feel so good.” Roland lets go of the man’s chin. “Well I guess my pup can go without.” Roland starts to button up his shirt again. “I won’t beg for you.” Aiden tells him, moving his hand to his underwear. “Oh no no.” Roland chuckles as he opens up the draw. “You don’t get to touch yourself.” Roland slips one of Aiden’s wrists through the restraints and pulls it up to the bed frame. “You do love to watch me.” The younger man tells him, holding onto Roland’s shirt. “This one’s already up.” He tugs on Aiden’s arm. “Good thing I only need one.” Aiden lifts himself up to kiss at the man’s jaw but Roland pushes him down. “Let me help you.” Roland keeps Aiden’s chest down on the mattress whilst pulling down his underwear with the other. “I want to entertain you sir.” Aiden says, watching as Roland sits back onto his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep just like that.” Roland tells Aiden. “Steady hand!” Roland holds onto Aiden’s wrist to help him with the icing bag. “I’m following the lines.” He sighs, trying to move his wrist out of the older man’s. “It’s got to be good.” Roland tells him, taking the bag out of his hand. “Why don’t you sort the sweets. By colour.” Roland points, tapping his hand on the chair next to in front of the sweets and bowls. “I have to admit, wouldn’t have taken you as a ‘gingerbread house’ man.” Aiden chuckles, looking to Roland who looked rather concentrated. “Sort the sweets Aiden.” Roland tells him, managing to keep the lines steady whilst sliding his other hand onto Aiden’s thigh. “Why don’t you help me this time? My pup.” Roland puts the bag down, unzipping his trousers. “But I’m sorting the sweets.” Aiden says. “Sorry I didn’t hear, yes sir, whilst you get on your knees.” Aiden pops the sweet into his mouth, sucking the finger into his mouth to get the sugar off. “Knees now.” Roland growls, pulling on the collar of Aiden’s shirt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>